Demon Girls
by xBakaTulipx
Summary: OneShot, between seasons 4 and 5 Anya and Tara hang out one night while their lovers plus Buffy are on patrol. And both do a little learning.


Title: Demon Girls

Author: bakatulip

Words: 1163

Rating: PG-13 for talk about sex

Characters: Tara, Anya. Mentions of Willow/Tara and Xander/Anya

Setting: Between S4 and S5

"That was depressing," Tara commented. She glanced sideways at Anya, who was quite occupied with slurping up the melted ice at the bottom of her soda cup.

"It wasn't that bad." Anya said around her straw. "Only a couple people died."

The two blondes turned and looked at the poster for The Perfect Storm displayed on the side of the theatre, examining it thoughtfully.

Tara folded her arms around herself. "But the way it was shown. It was so p-personal. Makes you feel like they were all your friends and f-family, everything was so close. It really brought you into the story."

After another moment of staring, the two turned and began walking towards the Espresso Pump. Anya shrugged and dropped her empty soda cup into the garbage. "It's extremely evident that you're an art major." She pointed out, "Why?"

"Why what?"

Anya gestured emphatically, "Why major in art? There's no money in it. I think Xander had the right idea, go straight into work."

Tara shrugged and smiled, "Its kind of fun. L-learning for the sake of learning."

The ex-demon vehemently shook her head, "No. I went to high school for… three months, and that was enough learning for me."

The girls stepped into the coffee shop and approached the counter. "The largest size of the strongest coffee you have." Anya announced to the girl behind the counter.

"And a small chai?" Tara said, fishing her wallet out of her purse. "It's on me." She said with a smile before putting the cash down on the counter and the pair went to find a table overlooking Main Street.

The pair sat in silence, with Tara staring out on to the street and Anya looking around boredly. Even after their drinks arrived it was apparent Tara's mind was elsewhere. Anya decided to leap into conversation action. She prodded the witch in the shoulder. "So… movie. Like I said, not a LOT of people died. More people die in Sunnydale every week. And if you thought that was bad, think about Titanic."

Tara stirred her drink with the little red straw, "I cry every time I see that movie."

"Oh I'm not talking about the movie," Anya clarified. "But seeing someone as boinkable as Leo DeCaprio die is sad. I'm talking about the real ship." She sipped at her coffee, frowning at the bitterness of it before setting it down. "I was there. Leo wasn't."

"You were there?" Tara asked, eyebrows raised.

"Oh yeah," she nodded. "My friend Halfrek thought it would be a great idea to go. Lots of people, little space - perfect breeding ground for vengeance."

Tara paused, taking a moment to sip her drink and formulate the best way to ask her next question. "W-were you um… responsible for the… the uh… sinking?"

"Well… if you mean did I grant a wish for there to be an iceberg or for the boat to sink? No." she took another long sip of her coffee before gesturing with her index finger. "But there was woman who thought her husband was cheating and so she wanted to spy on him from a few decks up… I didn't know that the binoculars belonged to the guy in the crow's nest." Such words were said clearing her of all blame possible. Sure, she might have taken the binoculars, but the sinking was purely the fault of the dumb men sailing it.

Tara stared down into her cup. "So… you did some pretty b-bad stuff when you were a demon?"

"Well, I guess it depends on your perspective." Anya said brightly. "I prefer to think of myself as a helpful demon, someone who granted wishes. Like a fairy godmother. Fairy godmother's aren't evil are they?"

"Well n-no. But the wishes they grant normally involve turning mice into horses and pumpkins into carriages."

"Is it so different from turning men into toads?" the ex-demon asked.

"Um… I guess not. But… k-kinda yeah? I don't know." Tara took a deep breath. "So Xander, he knows you were a demon?"

She nodded. "Actually I lost my powers when I was summoned to avenge his girlfriend when she caught Xander and Willow kissing."

"Th-they k-k-kissed?"

"Yup." Anya clearly didn't see the pained look on Tara's face, but even if she did it wouldn't have deterred her upcoming speech. "But yeah, he knows and he's very, very nice about it. And he loves me. And he's great in the sack and… why do you have so many questions about my demon days anyways?"

The witch shook her head. "N-no reason." Her eyes floated out towards the streets and focused on the crescent moon hanging over the movie theatre. _What would Wil think if she knew I was a demon?_

The ex-demon watched her intently. "Stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Tara asked, snapping out of her daze.

Anya rolled her eyes, "You keep looking out at stuff that's not there and getting this distant mopey look on your face. That's why we went to the movies in the first place. So you wouldn't get all mopey. So stop being mopey."

Tara smiled a little, "Sorry. I guess I'm just worried about Willow."

"Oh they go out patrolling all the time. They'll be fine. And summer is pretty slow for slayage from what Xander's told me." Anya said, waving a hand to push all the worry away. "And while we're talking about Willow, why're you gay?"

The witch blinked at the comment. "E-excuse me?"

"Why're you gay?" Anya repeated.

"Um… I… don't think there a… r-reason why. I mean… there's probably something sciencey… biology-y that says why, but I just… am. Me and Wil… I guess it's just like you and Xander. We're just in love."

"But without the penis." Anya clarified.

"Right." Tara nodded, "Without the penis."

"But they're fun." Anya said, with a you're-really-missing-out-on-something-good tone of voice. "I don't get how you have sex without a penis. It's pretty much the definition of sex. Penis plus vagina equals sex."

Tara was blushing furiously, she broke eye contact and stared into her cup once again.

"Oh no, you don't fool me for a second, missy. You two have been boinking and I want details."

Tara looked up at her, "Why do you have so many questions about my love life?"

"No reason." Anya said with a smile. She leaned back, gulping down the last of her coffee. "You done?"

Tara nodded and the two rose from the table, dumping their empty cups into the garbage can. "It's almost one. We should probably meet up with everyone at Mr. Giles's place."

"Woo hoo, boring patrol summary time." Anya said as the pair started walking down the street.

"So… did you ever avenge any lesbians in your day?" Tara asked.

Anya frowned. "You know I never thought about it, but in retrospect that was a short-sighted. Think of all the other vengeance opportunities I missed."


End file.
